


Twists of Fate

by RhymeReason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Mugging, Multi, Stabbing, idk - Freeform, kinda angst, kinda not angst, old friends meeting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twists of fate lead us everywhere, from being stabbed in an alley, to being taken to the hospital by a girl you once knew and to the doctor taking care of you being someone that you once adored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: becky loves this ship and just felt like writing dumb shit

Yachi Hitoka had never been what people called brave. She was always nervous about something and lots of things scared her. Walking around at night was one of those things. But sometimes, it just had to be done. 

It was very late, nearing on two am and Yachi had just finish work on a very large graphic design project. All she really wanted to do was go home but that's where the hard part began. 

Yachi lived a mile and a half away from her office, which wasn't bad at all during the day. She could usually walk there quick enough or when she couldn't, it was easy to catch a cab or something. But now it was too late at night to catch a cab, so Yachi was left with one option only. 

Walk home in the dark. 

She would just have to walk quickly. 

Yachi left her office and locked the door behind her before setting off. She walked as fast as she could without wearing herself out within ten minutes. She was holding tightly onto her keys, ready to retaliate if someone grabbed her. 

But it didn't help. 

Hands reached out for her and she was pulled into an alley, away from the main streets and into the dark. 

Yachi couldn't breathe. She couldn't process what was going on. She heard voices saying something. They might have been asking for her wallet, all her money. She couldn't move. Panic was consuming her. 

"I said, give me your money!" Yachi saw a blur of silver aimed at her. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She could feel hands on her arms, keeping her there tightly and could feel brick against her back but she didn't know what any of it meant. 

She was going to die, that is all that she knew. 

Suddenly she heard yelling and the person aiming the silver thing at her was gone. 

"Fuck, she knocked him out!! She knocked him out, fuck! We have to run!" The person on one side of Yachi yelled and then they were gone too. 

"Fuck!" The person on her other side yelled. They tugged on her,pulling her with them. "Fine, if you are going to hurt my friends, I'm gonna kill this little bitch!"

Yachi felt something sharp press into her back and if she wasn't so shocked she would have screamed. 

The person let go of her and she fell, her head hitting hard onto the ground. 

Her vision blurred and she couldn't make out anything. There was a face above her and a voice that sounded familiar, a voice from when she was in highschool, managing a small volleyball team that made it to nationals one year. 

Yachis vision focused for a second and she could see a face, a face identical to when she knew it, even though it had been almost eight years since she had seen it last. But the sight of it still made her heart race. 

"Fuck, Yachi, stay with me, the ambulance will be here soon." The always beautiful Tanaka Saeko said from above her. 

Yachi's world went black. 

  
  
  


Managing the volleyball team might have been the best choice Kiyoko Shimizu had ever made. Because of it, she knew how to deal with just about any type of person out there. She could deal with the quiet ones, the loud ones, the snarky ones, the excitable ones, the honest ones, and any other type of person that happen to  walk through the doors of her emergency room. 

It also trained her from a young age to work in tandem with Daichi Sawamura, who, by some twist of fate, was the head doctor in her ER. 

It taught her to be prepared for anything, whether it be a hard loss in a game, one of the boys forgetting their water bottle at home or a ball that was mis-spiked directly towards her head. 

It even prepared her to suppress feelings that she wasn't suppose to have, feelings for another girl. A girl who's eyes sparkled while she learned new things, who was full of energy even though she didn't look like it, a girl who was constantly anxious. 

It taught Kiyoko to suppress those feelings, because they would never go anywhere. And deep down, she knew that she might not ever fully get over Yachi Hitoka. No one even knew about it. Except for Daichi. He had figured it out back in highschool and had never told another soul about it. 

What managing a volleyball team didn't prepare her for was the pile of paperwork she now had to deal with on a daily basis. Because she was the person in charge of the ER, all of the paperwork went to her, no matter what it was for. Asthma attack? Paperwork. Broken leg? Paperwork. Slightly infected splinter? Paperwork. Even on slow days, Kiyoko was always swamped. On full days, she didn't leave her office at all. 

Tonight was a full one. Lots of people came in, most with small problems, but there was one car wreck earlier in the evening. The people turned out to be alright, just a few minor concussions and some bad cuts but as with everything, it gave Kiyoko forms to fill out. From her office, she could faintly hear the sounds coming from the main room, the sounds of the doors opening and closing and the squeak of wheels on linoleum. 

It was almost three am when Daichi came into her office, looking pale. Kiyoko looked at him when he entered and set her pen down. 

"What's wrong?" She asked simply, looking at him curiously. 

"The person they just brought in..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Kiyoko answered, her heart beating quickly, too quickly. 

"It's Yachi." 

Kiyokos heart clenched. She hesitated,thinking hard before standing up. "I'll deal with this personally." 

"No, Kiyoko, I can handle it." Daichi tried to stop her. "I just wanted you to be aware of it." 

"Daichi." Kiyoko had her hand on the door knob. She didn't look at him. "I am doing it." 

Daichi stared at her, but he nodded. "Okay." 

Kiyoko left, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. 

  
  
  
  


Once upon a time, Tanaka Saeko had  lived a normal, easy going life. She cared for her younger brother while their dad worked, went to school, caused trouble and didn't care about anything or anyone else at all. She was THE Tanaka Saeko, who gave no fucks and lived by the motto "Talk Shit, Get Hit". It was a good existence.

But somewhere along the line, she managed to learn how to give a fuck. She made friends, she became protective, especially of her little brother and his friends and at one point, she had even gotten a crush on someone, which was rare for her. Usually, she just did one night stands with all the hottest boys and girls in town but then, she got an actual crush on someone. Someone only a year older than her brother, someone her brother had actually liked for a long time. Someone beautiful and kind, very quiet and sensible. But that same person was someone underage, someone still in Highschool. 

So Saeko didn't try anything. She sat back and ignored it and did nothing about it. 

Eventually she had forgotten about it. 

But sitting in that hospital ER made her remember it all.

Saekos head was still rushing from all of it. She had just been minding her own business, walking to her favorite bar when she saw someone pulled into a dark alley with a yelp. Not thinking about it, Saeko's instincts of fighting kicked in. She raced into that alley and did the first thing that came to mind. She beat the shit out of the attackers. 

Everything went fast and she found herself cradling a young girl that she had recognized instantly from spending hours upon hours of time with her up on a balcony, watching Karasuno make it to Nationals. Little Yachi Hitoka who still wore her blond hair in a little side pony tail even though now she was older and still had the small freckles powdering her nose. And she was bleeding out in Saekos arms.

The ambulance couldnt have arrived fast enough. The paramedics took Yachi to the hospital and allowed Saeko to ride with them. They got there quickly and then Yachi was taken away to get better help and Saeko was left sitting alone. 

Hours passed until finally a doctor found her. He was familiar too, of course. Saeko couldn't seem to stop running into familiar faces tonight. “How is she, Sawamura?” Saeko asked.

“She’ll be fine.” Doctor Sawamura said. Saeko let out a sigh of relief. “The knife didn't hit anything really important so it's expected that she’ll make a full recovery. Dr. Shimizu is with her right now.”

“Wait really?” Saeko looked up at him. “She’s here too?”

“Well yes.” Daichi smiled. “She's the one in charge of this Emergency Room.”

“Damn.” Saeko said quietly. She slumped and ran her hand over her face. “Three people tonight that I never thought I would see again after Ryuu graduated.”

Daichi laughed. “Just your luck, I guess. Do you want to see Yachi?”

“Hell fucking yes.” Saeko stood up. “What room?”

“B168. Down the hallway to the left.” Daichi said. 

“Thank you so much, Daichi Sawamura!”

“It's actually Daichi Sugawara.” he responded with a small smile. 

Saeko stared at him. “No fucking shit.”

Daichi help up his hand, showing a simple silver wedding band. “Almost two years now.”

“Well, congrats on that. Tell Suga I said hello I guess.”

“Will do. Now go see Yachi.She might be asleep though.”

“That's fine!” Saeko dashed away, only to stop a moment later to look back at the man behind her. “Thanks for everything, Daichi.”

He smiled. “You're welcome.”

  
  


Kiyoko sat next to Yachi, just looking at her. Her heartbeat was steady and they had completely stopped the bleeding and stitched up the wound. The doctor part of Kiyoko knew that she was fine and that she should go work on the paperwork she had for this now but she couldn't bring herself to move. She wanted Yachi to wake up and to talk to her again. 

The door clicked open and Kiyoko looked up the sound. Tanaka Saeko stood in the doorway, looking as hot as she did ten years ago, when Kiyoko had seen her last. Her hair was shorter now. buzzed on one side and she wore the same amount of makeup, all sharp wings and red lips. In most respects, it shouldn't have worked on a woman who now must've been almost forty but it did. Kiyoko heart skipped a beat.

Saeko walked in quietly and leaned against the foot of Yachi’s bed. She looked relived. “Man,” She sighed. “You had me really worried, Yachi. I thought you were dead.” Saeko looked over at Kiyoko. “Has her parents been called?”

“Yes.” Kiyoko murmured. “We called her mother the moment we got done stitching her wound.”

“Good.” Saeko sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. “So, hows life treating ya, Kiyoko?”

“It's been good.” the doctor responded. “Hard, but good. You?”

“A damn good life so far. Got myself a little tattoo shop and work there. Ryuu comes in and helps a lot, along with Noya. It's good seeing them.” She gave a flirtatious grin, almost out of instinct. “Not as good as seeing you though.”

Kiyoko let herself smile. She wasn't a high schooler anymore and she knew about herself better now. Liking girls wasn't such a bad thing. And Kiyoko imagined that if she hadn't been so enthralled by Yachi, she probably would've liked Saeko as well. “It's good to see you as well, Saeko.”

A small sound caught both of their attentions. The two women turned to see Yachi blink her eyes open, a little glazed over because of her tiredness and the pain medication.  She looked at them with her large brown eyes and smiled. “Hello.”

Saeko grinned. “Hey there, kiddo. How you feeling?”

“Better I think?.” Yachi said. 

“Good.” Kiyoko said, staring at Yachi lovingly. “We stitched up the wound easily and quickly. It will leave scarring but it will be minimal. We will most likely only keep you here for another day, just to make sure nothing comes up.”

Yachi nodded and shifted slightly. She grimaced. 

“I would not suggest moving too much at this time for risk of irritating the stitches.” Kiyoko continued, raising her eyebrows at the younger girl. 

Yachi grinned sheepishly. “Alright…”

Saeko laughed. “You have changed from when you were a first year, Yachi! Before, you woulda started apologizing nonstop, messing up your stitches in the process!”

“We all grew over the last few years.” Kiyoko agreed. She stood and smoothed out her slacks. “I must go and finish my work before my shift ends.” She looked at Saeko apologetically. “I am sorry but visiting hours for people other than family are over so I must ask you to leave. You werent even supposed to be in here in the first place”

Saeko pouted but nodded. “Alright.” She stood and stretched. She froze, an idea striking her like lightning. She pulled a pen and paper out of her bag and furiously wrote something down. She tore the paper out of her little notebook, then tore that paper in half as well. She held a piece of paper out to each of the women. “How about you guys call me, huh? The three of us can go get  coffee or something.”

Yachi grinned. “I would love that!!”

Kiyoko nodded. “As would I.”

Saeko grinned. “It's a date then!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk about haikyuu girls, especially yachi, hmu@kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com


End file.
